All for you Mini-fic
by Ranze Andrew
Summary: Mini-fic para mi querido rubio por su cumpleaños: Albert toma una decisión muy importante que afectará a los Andley ¿Qué dirá la Tía abuela sobre esto?...¿Y Candy?.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi. La siguiente historia es creada por mi.**_

 _ **Nota: Este minific es creado por mi, con la intención de entretenerlas. Sé que tengo otros fic que siguen en proceso, pero este es mi granito de arena por el cumpleaños de mi querido Albert.**_

" _ **All for you"**_

 _ **Por: Ivonne M**_

 _ **Cap# 1**_

 _La tención en la mansión estallaría en cualquier momento, los dos pilares de la familia Andley se desafiaban con la mirada. Una de ellos se mostraba tranquilo y seguro, por nada del mundo cambiaría de opinión, si ella pensaba que amenazandolo lograría intimidarlo, estaba muy equivocada. Y el otro pilar, que estaba a punto de colapsar, se levantó de su asiento para protestar..._

 _-¡No! No lo acepto William – exclamó sin dar su brazo a torcer, primero muerta antes de aceptar tal disparate_

 _Por su parte un ya molesto Albert empuñó sus manos, tratando de controlar el deseo que tenía de largarse en ese mismo momento y no volver jamás._

 _Al parecer su Tía no comprendía que no le estaba pidiendo permiso "le estaba informando" sobre sus planes. Si él no tuviera ni una pizca de respeto hacia ella, hubiera actuado hace días sin haber dicho nada._

 _Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, quizás fue mejor callar, sobre sus planes y deseos..._

 _Por su lado la Tía abuela, lo observaba con enfado y preocupación. ¿Quién creía que era su sobrino, para haber tomado una decisión tan importante sin haber primero consultado con ella?..._

 _Bueno él era el Patriarca, y dueño de la fortuna Andley, aún así ella tenía voz de voto en todo lo que le afectaba a la familia._

 _Su william había tomado una decisión precipitada, sin importarle su familia. Dios santo que dirían sus conocidos y la Alta sociedad si rumores sobre tal ridiculez llegaban a sus oidos...no tenía que ser adivina para saber lo que vendría después. Poco a poco todo se vendría abajo._

 _Después de mirarse por unos segundos, Albert tomó la palabra – Tía estoy decidido...no lo hago por molestarla...estoy enamorado – ahí estaba, lo había dicho. Tuvo que tomar aire antes de dejar salir lo que guardaba en su corazón._

 _No diría más, había pasado horas y horas confesandole a su Tía sobre sus planes...lamentablemente, todo lo dicho por él, a la altiva Madame Elroy se le metió por un oido y salió por el otro. Se rehusaba a creer lo que su sobrino le contaba._

 _El rubio estaba seguro que si se llevaba un concurso sobre la mujer mas obstinada y testaruda del País, su Tía se llevaría el primer puesto y su pequeña el segundo._

 _-¡No! ¡Sobre mi cadaver! - exclamó nuevamente – Y desde ahora te aconsejo que entierres y olvides todo sobre tus planes, porque no se va llevar a cabo – quizás si lo intimadaba,cambiaría de opinión._

 _¿Pero cuántos años, creía que él tenía? ¿14?. Muy contrario a lo que Elroy pensaba, su advertencia no logró asustarlo o intimidarlo._

 _Albert dio la vuelta para ocultar su molestia, el patriarca tuvo que empezar a contar. Si no lo hacía,sacudiría a la anciana por los hombros hasta hacerla razonar. ¿Qué de malo tenía desear ser feliz?._

 _Los momentos vividos junto a Candy en el Magnolia regresaron a su mente. Deseó volver a ser un simple lavaplatos, de ser así, a nadie le importaría sobre cada paso que tomaba y mucho menos tratarían de interponerse en su felicidad._

 _Esta mañana cuando regresó a su mansión, tuvo la esperanza de que quizás la conversación con su Tía no terminaría de una manera desastroza. No, no fue así,¡Todo había salido peor!._

 _Lo único que le faltaba era que su Tía caiga inconciente al piso._

 _Se dice que a veces lo que tememos, se hace realidad. Eso le pasó a Albert, ya que de un momento a otro escuchó como su Tía cayó al suelo._

 _-¡Tía! - exclamó volviendose atrás_

 _Cuando vio a la anciana tirada en el suelo, se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos, trató de hacerla reaccionar, pero al ver que era inútil,llamó desesperado a Dorothy y George._

 _-¡Dorothy! ¡George! - gritaba para ser escuchado, su Tía era de edad avanzada y cualquier desmayo o molestia podía hacerle daño_

 _George entró a la sala y cuando llegó, vio como Albert tomaba a la anciana y la cargaba difícilmente._

 _Pero quizá lo que más llamó la atención de el moreno fue ver a la Matriarca inconciente y más blanca que un papel._

 _-¡William qué pasó! - exclamó acercandose al rubio para ayudarlo_

 _-Le conté sobre lo que hablamos George – la mano derecha de Albert abrió los ojos grandemente, ahora menos que nunca apoyaría a su muchacho. Temía que algo como esto, llegara a ocurrir._

 _-William lleva a Madame Elroy a su habitación, yo llamaré al Doctor -_

 _Y así lo hizo, subió a las escaleras con su Tía en brazos. No cambiaría de opinión, pero tampoco deseaba que por su culpa le pasara algo a la mujer que cuidó de él, cuando sus padres fallecieron._

 _Pasó exactamente una hora esperando en la puerta, por alguna señal de que su Tía estuviera bien o al menos conciente. Estaba a punto de romper la puerta como un ninja, cuando el Dr abrió la puerta._

 _-Sr Andley puede pasar – dijo el Dr escribiendo quien sabe que, en su libreta_

 _Cuando lo hizo, encontró a su Tía culpandolo con la mirada. El magnate tragó seco._

 _-Su tía tiene la presión baja, no es nada grave. Pero podría serlo si la exponen a cosas o noticias que lleguen a alterarla en sobre manera – Albert se sintió mejor, quizá lo mejor era..._

 _-Le recomiendo que tome estas pastillas para la presión – añadió ofreciendole la receta_

 _-Gracias – agradeció con difícultad ¿Y si algo le pasaba a su Tía, por su culpa?._

 _-Yo me retiro, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme – dijo tomando la perilla de la puerta – Yo conozco el camino, no se preocupe – agregó abandonando la habitación_

 _Cuando el Dr salió del cuarto, Albert abrió la boca para hablar,pero la anciana se adelantó._

 _-William si aprecias a esta vieja...desistirás de tu decisión – lo dijo derramando una lágrima_

 _El rubio arrugó la receta con su mano, amaba a su Tía, pero amaba mucho más a Candy – Tía es mejor que descanse – habló en un tono cortante y serio_

 _Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando estaba por salir la voz de la anciana detuvo su paso – Eres mi sobrino y te quiero, deseo lo mejor para ti...y Candy no lo es -_

 _En silencio abandonó la habitación. Una vez fuera se recostó en la pared, cuando alzó la vista, vio a su fiel amigo acercarse a él con el ceño fruncido._

 _-¿William cómo está Madame Elroy? - preguntó pensando si en verdad lo que le preocupaba era la anciana o el rostro de preocupación de William_

 _-Está bien George...por favor prepara el auto, necesito ver a Candy -_

 _Albert era un hombre muy reservado, si se sentía mal o preocupado nunca hablaba de ello. Y era tan convincente que uno podría asegurar que siempre se encontraba esplendidamente bien...todos menos George._

 _Lo conocía tan bien, que para él William era un libro abierto._

 _El bigotón posó su mano derecha en el hombro del rubio – William sabes que cualquier cosa que decidas, yo estaré a tu lado apoyandote – aquellas palabras eran como un bálsamo para el rubio, si en alguien podía confiar era su amigo_

 _-Gracias George, me temo que no he cambido de parecer...ahora más que nunca lo haré –_

 _El bigotón sonrió, ese era su muchacho, decidido y seguro de lo que hacía._

 _-Vamos George, tengo mucho que planear -_

 _Los dos hombres de negocios abandonaron la mansión. Sin darse cuenta que dos ojos color cafe los observaban con desagrado y codicia. A Eliza le desagradaba George por el hecho de que él moreno, fue y era muy amable con Candy y eso era suficiente para ganarse la indeferencia de la altiva pelirroja. Y codidia por Albert, a veces aún le era difícil aceptar que aquel hombre era su Tío. Cerró los ojos al recordar, que cuando lo vio entrando a la mansión presentandose por primera vez, le costó mirar a otro lado que no fuera el increible porte varonil del rubio. Sin embargo, su admiración pasó a ser rabia, rabia al ver la estrecha relación que su Tío tenía con la huerfana._

 _Antes de viajar a Florida con su familia, pensó en conquistar a William...después de pensarlo muy bien, desechó esa idea. Si falló con Anthony y Terry, estaba segura que su oportunidad con Albert era nula. Y ella ya no se iba a exponer a más humillaciones. Tarde o temprano, encontraría a un hombre que quiera casarse con una "dama" como ella, y no una huerfana que solía cuidar caballos._

 _Su Tío y George no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, obviamente la Tía abuela no le había informado que ella se hospedaría en la gran mansión por unos días._

 _Con una sonrisa maliciosa subió a la habitación de su Tía, puede que ella sea miserable por el resto de su vida...pero si lograba destruir o arruinar la vida de Candy, sería para ella una gran recompensa por lo que nunca tuvo o tendría "Amor"._

" _Tía por lo que veo la huerfana también ha embrujado a mi Tío...si es así tenemos que planear algo...no podemos permitir que sea feliz" dijo mientras cubria a la anciana con una sabana._

 _-Eliza querida por favor asegura que la puerta este cerrada, tengo que hablar contigo – habló elroy sorprendiendo a la pelirroja. Ella pensó que su tía abuela estaba dormida._

 _Sin protestar lo hizo, y cuando se acercó a la cabecera..._

 _-Eliza necesito que visites a Candice -_

 _-¿Yo? - preguntó sorprendida_

 _ **En el departamento**_

 _Candy no pudo dormir la noche anterior, su principe le dijo que hoy hablaría con la Tía abuela y se comía las uñas por los nervios. Estaba segura que si no la aceptó antes, no llegaría a hacerlo jamás._

 _¿Porqué la odiaba tanto?._

 _Se sentó en el mueble y toda preocupación que sentía, pasó a ser suspiros de amor cuando su mirada se clavó en el retrato de Albert, quien con mucho amor se lo obsequió para que no se olvidara de él en ningún mente recordó momentos inolvidables que se quedarían grabadas en su memoria para siempre... ¿Cómo olvidar cuando Albert le confesó que la amaba?. ¿O el primer beso? Nunca, nunca olvidaría la primera vez que la tomó en sus brazos y cargandola, entraron a la habitación que compartieron cuando él sufría de amnesia._

 _Se sonrojó de la cabeza a los pies cuando él se quitó la camisa enfrente de ella, lo había visto semi desnudo anteriormente, pero aquella vez fue diferente, fue irreal, dulce,provocativo y súblime._

 _Casí se muere de verguenza cuando él le pidió que tocara su abdomen, timidamente lo hizo. Con timidas caricias empezaron a conocer sus cuerpos por horas y después cuando la excitación les ganó, todo recato o pudor salieron volando por la ventana._

 _Fue más que increible, fue perfecto. Aunque..._

 _Ella pensó que tendrían una relación normal como cualquier pareja, pero no fue así o al menos no por el momento. Candy confiaba ciegamente en Albert, él quiso llevarla a la mansión para presentarla como su novia, pero ella le dijo que lo mejor era esperar. En contra de su voluntad él aceptó..._

 _Ahora se arrepentía de no haber aceptado la sugerencia de Albert. Tenían algunos meses de noviazgo, ante la sociedad y los demas pretendían ser amigos, pero nadie se imaginaba lo que pasaba cuando la puerta del Magnolia era cerrada con seguro. Sin embargo, no todo es color rosa..._

 _Tuvieron y aún tenían algunas diferencias, aún recordaba el día que dejaron de hablar por unos días. Ese fue el día en el que él salió en el periodico a lado de una guapa dama. Cuando ella vio el diario lo rompió en pedazos, pero conservó la imagen de Albert._

 _No pudo evitar sentir celos, si por primera vez sintió celos. Un sentimiento desconocido para ella. Albert visitó el departamento con frecuencia, pero ella se sentía traicionada y dolida por lo que vio en los periodicos y no abrió la puerta. Aún así él no dejo de visitarla hasta que no tuvo más opción que recibirlo._

 _Y cuando lo hizo no lo miró a los ojos, esperó a que él hablara. Pero él no dijo nada...dio la vuelta para verlo y cuando lo hizo encontró a Albert arrodillado con una hermosa cajita en sus manos._

 _-Candy te amo ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa? - por primera vez escuchó inseguridad en la voz de Albert y estaba segura que era por temor a que ella le diga que no._

 _Entre lágrimas y besos le dijo que "Si", cuando él le preguntó porque lo ignoró por días, ella le mostró el periodico que estaba hecho pedazos. Albert empezó a reir como un loco y cuando vio que ella fruncía el ceño. Le explicó que aquella mujer era la esposa de un socio y que si no le creía, podía buscar el encabezado, aunque se le haría difícil poner los pedazos en su lugar._

 _Cuando él pronunció el nombre de la dama, ella se sonrojó. Cómo no iba a conocer ese apellido, si el esposo de la mujer donaba dinero al hospital donde ella trabajaba. ¿Porqué no prestó atención al encabezado? Se dio cuenta que los celos podían ser traicioneros..._

 _El timbre de la puerta interrumpió sus recuerdos._

 _Se levantó del mueble y abrió la puerta, encontrandose con dos ojos azul cielo que ni bien la vieron, se iluminaron de felicidad._

 _-Pequeña mi amor – dijo abrazandola y inhalando el delicioso aroma de sus rizos_

 _-Albert mi principe – ella se aferraba al amor de su vida, temiendo ser separada de la persona que siempre había estado ahí para ella - ¿Cómo te fue con la tía abuela? - preguntó temiendo la respuesta_

 _El rostro de su Albert cambió por completo – Tenemos que hablar pequeña -_

 _\- Ella se opone a lo nuestro ¿No es cierto? - lo dijo derramando una lágrima_

 _-No no llores mi amor, escuchame primero por favor – daría todo lo que tenía por evitar que ella sufriera por los perjuicios de las personas_

 _Ella asintió en silencio, hablaron por un largo rato y mientras más lo escuchaba más lloraba. ¿Porqué tenía que terminar así?._

 _Horas después Albert se despidió y besando su frente le dijo que hubiera dado todo por que no terminara de esta manera._

 _George esperaba por él a las afueras del departamento, cuando vio a su muchacho acercarse, bajó del auto para abrir la puerta._

 _-William ¿Todo bien? - pero que clase de pregunta era esa? Claro que nada estaba bien, sólo bastaba con mirar la cara de Albert_

 _-George tenemos que ir a la mansión, tengo mucho que firmar antes de viajar – lo dijo con seguridad_

 _-¿Viajar? - por lo que él sabía no tenían que viajar, al menos no por ahora_

 _Albert le comentó sobre su "viaje" y el bigotón casi se cae para atrás._

 _-William ¿Estás seguro? - dios mio, cuando Madame Elroy se entere, le dará un ataque_

 _Albert asintió con la cabeza - ¿Estás decepcionado? - le preguntó, deseando tener su aprobación_

 _Soltando un pesado suspiro – No William, si piensas que esto es lo mejor entonces lo es -_

 _Con tristeza palmeó la espalda de Albert, a quien consideraba como un hijo. "Si tan sólo yo hubiera tenido tu valor William, cuando lo necesité..." pensó._

 _Media hora después llegaron a la mansión y ni bien llegó a la biblioteca tomó unos documentos y empezó a firmarlos. Antes de dormir entró a la habitación de su Tía y al verla dormida cerró la puerta._

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _ **En el hospital**_

 _Después de la conversación que tuvo con Albert, Candy sabía que ya nada tenía que hacer ahí y para ser sincera en cualquier momento temía correr con la misma suerte que sus "colegas enfermeras"._

 _Debido al estado economico del País los hospitales día a día despedían a sus trabajadores, tanto como enfermeras y algunos doctores._

 _El director estaba orgulloso de tener una enfermera como Candy, por esa razón no podía creer que ella ya no quisiera trabajar para el hospital._

 _-¿Está segura Señorita White? - preguntó en un tono preocupante_

 _Candy dejó de ser una Andley cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad._

 _-Sí viajaré y no creo que vuelva – lo dijo con tristeza_

 _Si ella quería renunciar él no podía retenerla – está bien, aquí tiene su liquidación y puede recoger sus cosas, fue un gusto haberla tenido en mi hospital – dijo ofreciendole la mano, ella lo tomó y le agradeció la oportunidad que le dio tiempo atrás cuando más lo necesitaba._

 _Cuando salió de la oficina del director, y fue al cuarto en donde las enfermeras solían guardar algunas pequeñas cosas, entró y tomó sus pertenencias, se despidió de Flammy, quien se sintió preocupada por la repentina renuncia de la rubia._

 _Trató de hablar con ella e interrogarle, pero Candy era como una tumba. No dijo nada._

 _Con mucha tristeza, abandonó el hospital, cuando estaba por tomar un taxi se encontró con alguien muy indeseable._

 _-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí a la huerfana – ni bien la vio empezó a derramar su veneno_

 _Candy la ignoró y siguió caminando. Molesta por su indiferencia, dijo:_

 _-No creas que estoy aquí porque deseo verte, mi Tía quiere hablar contigo -_

 _Cuando la rubia escuchó sus últimas palabras, detuvo su andar – Yo no tengo nada que hablar con la señora – pero quizás si era una buena idea hablar con la anciana, de ese modo antes de viajar podía decirle en su cara todo lo que pensaba de ella_

 _Eliza se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro – Creo que te conviene, verás mi Tía es una mujer muy inteligente y conoce a las mujeres como tú, si te quiere lejos de mi Tío es porque nunca permitirá que una huerfana como tú se mezcle con nosotros-_

 _Candy dio la vuelta y se propusó a seguir su camino, pero nuevamente la voz de Eliza detuvo su paso._

 _-Dime Candy, crees que mi Tío será feliz sabiendo que si decide casarte contigo, todo lo que con esfuerzo sus padres construyeron se vendría abajo? - lo dijo esperando hacerla sentir mal – Es mejor que hables con ella, quizás puedan llegar a un acuerdo -_

 _Pensaba no ir, pero era lo mejor. Tampoco abandonaría el País como una cobarde._

 _-Vamos – dijo mirandola con seriedad y sorprendiendo a la pelirroja_

 _Las dos subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la mansión Andley. Veinte minutos después llegaron a su destino. Candy suspiró de nostalgia, antes de entrar._

 _En la sala, la anciana esperaba por ella. Y como lo esperó, la anciana seguía mirandola con desprecio._

 _-Eliza dejanos solas – ordenó con autoridad, la pelirroja hizo caso no sin antes mirar a Candy con burla_

 _-¿Desea hablar conmigo? - preguntó Candy sin mirarla_

 _-Sí, es sobre William -_

 _En ese momento Candy recordó que estaba en la propiedad del hombre que amaba y en cualquier momento él podía aparecer._

 _-Candy sé que eres ingenua pero no tonta, antes de exigirle algo tan serio a mi sobrino deberías pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería a nuestra familia -_

 _-Él me pidió que sea su esposa porque él quiere casarse conmigo -_

 _-Mi sobrino se ha encaprichado contigo, no te confundas no es amor. Y si lo fuera te aseguro que si aceptas mi propuesta él con el tiempo se olvidará de ti -_

 _-¿propuesta? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño_

 _Elroy le ofreció un sobre y cuando ella lo tomó y lo abrió encontró una buena suma de dinero¡Esto era el colmo!_

 _-¡Pretende comprar mis sentimientos! - exclamó tirando la faja de dinero al suelo_

 _-Sería un trato entre nosotras, te daré todo el dinero que deseas si aceptas alejarte de William – dijo recogiendo el dinero_

 _La rubia empuño las manos - ¡Nunca! ¡No puede comprar mis sentimientos ni mi amor por Albert!- gritó - ¡Me iré pero no porque ud me lo pida!_

 _Elroy casi se cae para atrás ¿En verdad se iba?_

 _-Vaya veo que has reaccionado, creeme es mejor así -_

 _Candy se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes quería decirle algo..._

 _-Sabe yo no escogí ser huerfana, así como ud no eligió hacerse cargo de su familia cuando tuvo que hacerlo, tarde o temprano entenderá que el dinero puedo comprarlo todo pero no amor...y aún así viaje al otro lado del mundo no déjare de amar a Albert y ni él a mi – diciendo esto abandonó la mansión dejando a la anciana con la boca abierta._

 _Salió de aquel lujoso lugar sin mirar atrás, todo el dinero que le fue dado de su liquidación se lo daría a la hermana Maria y la señorita Pony. Una vez en Europa ya vería como conseguir un trabajo._

 _ **En una de las empresas Andley**_

 _ **-** William tienes que pensar en las consecuencias – quería a su muchacho, pero también quería hacerle saber que debía prepararse para lo que vendría_

 _-Lo he pensado George ¿Eso son todos los documentos? -_

 _-Sí y también he hablado con el Joven Archie para que nos ayude en las finanzas -_

 _-Gracias, estoy seguro que entre tú y Archie podrán hacerse cargo -_

 _-¿Y ha vuelto hablar con la señorita Candy? -_

 _-No, acordamos que lo mejor era no vernos – respondió suspirando_

 _-Animo William todo saldrá bien -_

 _-Eso espero, vamos debo regresar a la mansión -_

 _Los dos rubios ya no hablaban, ni siquiera por cartas como solían comunicarse cuando Albert viajaba, la diferencia era que él se encontraba en la misma ciudad y no la visitaba, aunque podía._

 _Candy pasó sus días en soledad empacando, por las noches dormía abrazada a la camisa que Albert había olvidado en el departamento. Se sentía muy sola..._

 _En tres días viajaría al viejo continente, mañana iría al hogar de Pony y le diría adios a sus madres, un adios momentaneo ya que estaba segura que tarde o temprano volverían a verse._

 _¿Y si le preguntaban porqué se marchaba? ¿Qué iba a decirles? Se quedó dormida pensando en una excusa y acariciando el anillo de compromiso que meses atrás su principe le dio con mucho amor ._

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _ **Mansión Andley**_

 _Era la hora del desayuno y para la desgracia de Albert tenía que soportar la presencia de Eliza._

 _Elroy estaba feliz, el hecho que Candy sea orgullosa hizo todo mucho más fácil. Su sobrina también lo estaba, sabía que nunca estaría con su Tío pero el saber que tampoco la huerfana podía hacerlo, la llenó de satisfacción._

 _-William ayer recibí una nota de Charles, uno de los jefes del Clan, me dijo que deseaba hablar conmigo ¿Sabes porqué? -_

 _Albert casi se atraganta con el pedazo de pan – Hay algunos problemas en una de las empresas, pero no es nada grave – disimuló muy bien_

 _-Entiendo, le diré que tu puedes hacerlo por mi -_

 _Él asintió en silencio mirando a su fiel amigo que había sido invitado, por parte de Albert para la desgracia de Eliza._

 _Fue uno de los desayunos mas incomodos y nostalgicos para Albert, cuando terminó de desayunar se dirigió a su oficina y rodeado de privacidad, tomó un lapicero y papel, era una de las cartas más tristes que le tocaba escribir._

 _ **En el hogar de Pony**_

 _La hermana Maria no paraba de llorar, Candy y la Señorita Pony ya no sabían que hacer para animarla._

 _-Mi niña, aún no puedo creer que te vas – dijo secando sus lágrimas_

 _Candy se sentía mal por hacer llorar a quien la cuidó como sólo una madre puede hacerlo._

 _\- ¿Regresarás Candy? - preguntó la señorita Pony limpiando una lágrima sutilmente_

 _-Si señorita Pony, en un buen tiempo – respondió bajando la cabeza_

 _Candy les ofreció todo el dinero que había guardado por un tiempo a sus madres, para que de esa manera pudieran comprar comida y ropas para los niños. No cabía duda de que ella tenía un buen corazón y nunca se avergonzaría de sus origenes._

 _Con algo de tristeza prepararon un modesto almuerzo, a los niños se les dijo que sólo viajaba porque le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Europa, lo cual era mentira._

 _Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse lloraron, amaban a todos los niños que cuidaban, pero Candy para ellas era muy especial, como no quererla si era dulce y muy buena persona._

 _Candy prometió escribirles seguido. Llorando se subió al auto y abandonó el lugar, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la colina. Aquella bendita colina en donde conoció a Albert hace mucho tiempo atrás._

 _ **Mansión Andley**_

 _Le dolía la mano de tanto firmar, debía estar acostumbrado, ya que pasó mucho tiempo desde que asumió su cargo como el Jefe de los Andley, pero no, cada día firmar e ir a reuniones era siempre como el primero, estresante y agotador._

 _Dejó los papeles de lado para pensar en Candy, el amor de su vida. Nunca había amado o deseado a una mujer, tanto como a ella. No es que haya tenido muchas mujeres, pero si algunas y eso era suficiente para ser conciente que lo que sentía por su pequeña era algo muy especial y fuerte._

 _Aquel hilo que los unia nunca se rompería, pase lo que pase._

 _La voz de Dorothy llamó su atención._

 _-Señor espero no interrumpir- dijo tocando la puerta_

 _-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo con mi Tía? -_

 _-No señor no es eso, sólo que... - la pobre no sabía si decirselo o no_

 _Albert levantó una ceja ¿Porqué estaba tan nerviosa?_

 _Dorothy se cercioró de que estuvieran solos – La señorita Candy estuvo aquí -_

 _Al escuchar el nombre de Candy, el rubio se levantó de inmediato._

 _-¿Candy aquí en la mansión? - preguntó sintiendo como su corazón parecia querer salirse de su pecho al hablar de la mujer que amaba_

 _Dorothy le contó con lujo y detalle lo que había pasado la tarde anterior y Albert escuchó sintiendo que las venas en su cuerpo le palpitaban de coraje ¿Cómo su Tía se había atrevido a tratar de pagarle para que ella se aleje de él?._

 _Una vez más se daba cuenta que su Tía nunca vería a Candy con buenos ojos y eso le dolía en el alma._

 _-Señor por favor no crea que soy chismosa, es solo que Candy es mi amiga y la aprecio – tenía que hacerlo, Eliza y Elroy ya le habían hecho mucho daño_

 _Albert no necesitaba preguntarle si Candy había aceptado el dinero o no, estaba muy seguro que no lo hizo._

 _-No te preocupes Dorothy, gracias por habermelo dicho lo aprecio -_

 _A Dorothy le sorprendió ver ese inmenso brillo en los ojos del rubio, aquel brillo le recordó a las estrellas brillando en la noche de un cielo oscuro._

 _La melodia de su voz la impresionó mucho más, le parecío extraño que se expresara de esa manera ¿Es qué acaso le pasaba algo y esta era la última vez que lo veía?._

 _-Gr-gracias, con permiso – salió más preocupada que cuando entró_

 _-Candy... - susurró albert mirando el cielo_

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _Era la hora de partir, sus madres insitieron en acompañarla, pero ella les aseguró que estaba bien y que un auto la llevaría al puerto._

 _Cuando cerró la maleta sintió que un nuevo comienzo esperaba por ella, con mucho dolor cerró la puerta del departamento que tantos recuerdos guardaban. Armandose de valor siguió adelante._

 _Afuera un auto esperaba por ella, el chofer bajó del auto y tomó sus maletas guardandolos en la parte trasera._

 _-Al puerto por favor – dijo Candy subiendo al auto, el chofer asintió con la cabeza_

 _Se iba pero con ella se llevaba sus tesoros,el amuleto de su principe, el crucifijo de su Madre y la foto de Anthony. A donde quiera que vaya, aquellas pertenencias siempre estarían con ella. Media hora después a lo lejos divisó el puerto y el barco esperando por sus pasajeros..._

 _Comenzar de nuevo le daba miedo, pero si lo había hecho antes, también podía ahora._

 _Aquellas palabras dichas por Terry, resonaron en su mente._

" _Candy mira hacia adelante..."_

 _-Lo hago Terry gracias por enseñarme a mirar hacia delante y no atrás – murmuró cerrando los ojos_

 _-Llegamos señorita – dijo el chofer frenando y bajandose del auto para abrir la puerta_

 _Cuando bajó el chofer le ayudó con su equipaje. Candy le dio una pequeña propina, lo cual él agradeció con sinceridad._

 _Se quedó sola y con sus dos manos tomó sus maletas y se sentó en uno de los bancos. Con mucho amor acarició el anillo que adornaba su pequeña mano, era tan hermoso._

 _Una melodiosa voz, hizo que un choque electrico le recorriera el cuerpo._

 _-Le pertenecía a mi Madre – dijo posando una mano en el hombro de la rubia_

 _Inmediatamente dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver a Albert detrás de ella con dos maletas en mano._

 _-Albert! Pensé que no llegarías – comentó aliviada y feliz abrazandolo_

 _-Te amo candy, comenzaremos una nueva vida juntos – dijo tocando los hermosos rizos rubios de Candy_

 _-¿Albert estás seguro? Yo no... - él la interrumpió – No tuve que pensarlo dos veces pequeña, quiero estar a tu lado, lejos de todo el peso que mi posición pone en mis hombros, quiero ser simplemente Albert -_

 _-Oh Albert te amo – besó a su principe en la mejilla, se sentía muy cohibida para besarlo en la boca delante de todas las personas que los observaban con curiosidad_

 _-Oh ahí viene George – dijo Candy tomando el brazo de su prometido_

 _-Lamento interrumpir, pero el barco abordará en unos minutos – comentó el bigotón sintiendo un enorme vacio en su corazón al ver como su muchacho se iba del País a comenzar una nueva vida_

 _-George gracias por todo, te escribiré y si mi Tía te pregunta a donde fuimos puedes hacerlo, de todos modos una vez en Inglaterra ella no podrá hacer nada -_

 _-William por favor cuidense, yo estaré esperando por tus cartas y si sospecho que algo está mal, viajaré a Europa sin pensarlos dos veces, para cerciorarme de que todo está bien con ustedes – advirtió forzando una sonrisa, de esa manera lograría tragarse aquella insolente lágrima que amenazaba con mojar sus mejillas._

 _-George por favor lee esta carta cuando puedas hacerlo es para ti, y la otra es para mi Tía dasela cuando regreses a la mansión -_

 _-Lo haré William, es hora de abordar...- abrazó a Albert ahora comprendiendo como un Padre debía sentirse al dejar a su querido hijo ir para hacer una vida aparte_

 _-Cuídese George – Candy abrazó al bigotón efusivamente y en su oido susurró "Cuidaré de Albert se lo prometo" aquellas dulces palabras hicieron sonreir al bigotón_

 _Con mucha tristeza, se despidieron de George esperando volver a verlo pronto, él era una de las pocas personas que ellos en verdad apreciaban._

 _Aún estando en el barco, se despidieron de George gritando su nombre._

 _-No hay duda que son iguales – dijo george derramando una lágrima_

 _-William se feliz por favor, espero recibir noticias tuyas cuando lleguen a Inglaterra...no sé que pasará o hará tu Tía cuando se entere...pero te prometo que si está en mis manos asegurarme que seas feliz, entonces lo serás – dijo alejandose del puerto, cuando llegue a la mansión los verdaderos problemas comenzarían._

 _En la mansión Andley dos mujeres frías y altivas charlaban sobre vanalidades y cosas que en verdad no tenían importancia, ninguna de las dos sospechaban que para cuando ellas se enteraran lo que los dos rubios habían hecho, ellos estarían muy lejos..._

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños mi querido Albert! No te preocupes que serás muy feliz a lado de tu pequeña.**_

 _ **Como pueden ver he creado este minific por el cumpleaños de mi rubio, esta historia consta de dos capítulos, el siguiente es la gran final. Si ya sé que dije lo mismo en una de mis historias, pero esta vez es de verdad haha...**_

 _ **Si ya sé que no es el tipíco minific para el cumpleaños de mi rubio, pero después de tanto pensar llegué a la conclusión de que el mejor regalo para él, sería ser libre del peso de su cargo y sobre todo estar a lado de su princesa.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews. Gracias por leer de ante mano.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi. La siguiente historia es creación mía.**

" **All for you"**

 **Por: Ivonne M.**

 **Cap# 2**

 **En el barco**

 _Dos rubios compartían una hermosa velada en el comedor del barco, si todos los días de su vida reían y hablaban juntos como lo hacían ahora, entonces el futuro para los dos sería uno maravilloso. Eran concientes de que la vida no es color de rosa y que los problemas eran parte de la vida cotidiana de toda persona, pero mientras se mantengan unidos, la sociedad, los perjuicios y problemas que se puedan presentar más adelante, no afectaría el fuerte lazo que los unía._

 _Albert era mayor que ella y eso no le importaba. Ninguno de los dos se regían por los perjuicios y nunca han tocado ese tema, ellos lo consideraban innecesario. Simplemente se enamoraron, y el amor ignora la edad, color y status social, eso es algo que sólo las personas perjuiciosas tomaban en cuenta._

 _Era de noche y Candy observaba la sonrisa de Albert embelesada, el sol parecía seguirlo a todos lados, cada vez que sonreía su rostro resplandecía, iluminando todo a su alrededor. Era muy afortunada que un hombre como él la ame ciegamente, con haber puesto un pie en el barco. Él le había demostrado cuanto la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella. Muchas veces se preguntó si él en verdad tenía el valor suficiente para sacrificarse con ella en tal magnitud. Y ahora él estaba allí a su lado observando el atardecer._

 _Él acariciaba el hermoso anillo que adornaba la pequeña y nivea mano de Candy, ella acariciaba su quijada, daba gracias al cielo por tener a Albert en su vida._

 _Candy rogaba a Dios porque el nuevo comienzo que los esperaba sea grato y lleno de bendiciones, esperaba poder recompensar lo que su prometido había hecho por ella._

 _Comenzar no sería fácil, sobre todo cuando el cambio era grande. Aunque él era un hombre sencillo y de buen corazón, creció en una mansión rodeado de lujos, ella por otro lado creció en un pequeño orfanato rodeada de dos humildes mujeres y niños abandonados._

 _Sería algo normal para ella pero ¿Sería lo mismo para él? Por ahora ella no pensaría nada más que en disfrutar del momento._

 _ **En el departamento de George**_

 _Mientras los rubios disfrutaban de su mutua compañia. George se preparaba para una gran batalla, al día siguiente hablaría con Elroy._

 _Con tristeza tomó la carta de Albert y lentamente abrió el papel._

 _ **Mi gran amigo George**_

 _ **Hace mucho tiempo atrás me confesaste sobre el amor que un día sentiste por Rosemary, no quiero imaginarme cuanto debiste haber sufrido por no haberle confesado lo que sentías o haber actuado antes de que ella contrajera nupcias con Vincent.**_

 _ **Fueron tus ojos llenos de dolor y arrepentimiento que me hicieron ver que a veces la vida te da sólo una oportunidad, y que si lo ignoras y lo dejas pasar se te va de las manos y no vuelve jamas. Debo confesarte que estoy completamente enamorado, aunque estoy seguro que esto es algo que ya sabías.**_

 _ **Aún así mis sentimientos me orrillan a decirtelo, al menos por escrito. Hubiera querido que todo terminara de una manera en la que nadie salga perjudicado con mi decisión, lamentablemente no es posible. La actitúd de mi Tía , fue sólo una excusa más para hacer lo que he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Ser libre del peso de mi cargo y ser feliz a lado de Candy...la amo George y te prometo que haré todo lo posible en mis manos para hacerla dichosamente feliz, porque su felicidad es la mía.**_

 _ **Amigo mío me despido de ti esperando verte muy pronto, y me disculpo por el encuentro que tendrás con mi Tía. Me temo que no será grato.**_

 _ **Cuídate mucho George, recuerda que para mi eres como mi Padre.**_

 _ **PD: Nos casaremos ni bien llegemos a Inglaterra, y de ante mano sé que tenemos tu bendición.**_

 _Amargas lágrimas llenas de añoranza mojaban las mejillas de George, él dio por olvidado aquella ocasión cuando le confesó a su muchacho lo que había callado por muchos años. Dudó en hacerlo, pero lo hizo por ayudarlo, le hubiera dolido en el alma, ver a William dejar ir al amor de su vida sin antes haber luchado por ella._

 _William era un hombre integro y valiente de eso no cabe duda, ya que se necesita valor para dejar todo atrás por seguír a la persona que amas. Limpió sus lágrimas, cerrando sus ojos, sólo en su imaginación podía ver el rostro de Rosemary una vez más._

" _William es feliz Rosemary...estés donde estés sé que cuidas de él" susurró arrancando el auto, eran las 5 de la mañana y estaba seguro que Elroy estaba despierta esperando saber algo de William, ya que él dejó la mansión sin decir nada._

 _Lo que se vendría sería una dura batalla, en la cual él pelearía con mucho gusto. Puede que él sea solo un empleado más, pero los años trabajando para los Andley dio frutos, tenía un pequeño negocio en donde él era el dueño._

 _Si el precio que debía pagar por haber ayudado a William era ser desterrado de la familia, entonces él también comenzaría una vida aparte._

 _En el camino recordó cuando William era pequeño, muchos años habían pasado, pero él seguía igual. Muchas veces tuvo que traerlo a rastras de los bosques para que regrese a la mansión sano y salvo. Cómo olvidar cuando llenó la lujosa mansión con animales, y fue a la cocina para alimentarlos...o como cuando Albert encontró a Pouppe y se encariño con ella a tal grado que se reveló ante su Tía cuando ella le ordenó que botara a la mofeta en el bosque._

 _La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, se borró por completo al percatarse que había llegado a su destino. Bajó del auto y entró a la mansión, en donde tal y como lo predijo la anciana esperaba por él._

 _Ella lo miraba con indeferencia y apatía, buscó con sus ojos a su querido William, pero esta vez el moreno estaba sólo._

 _-Buenos días – saludó con respeto como siempre lo hacía_

 _-Buenos días, Charles me envió una nota en donde me informó que William se ausentó en la reunión de ayer – no era común de su sobrino faltar a reuniones._

 _George tragó seco – William me pidió que me disculpara con los jefes del Clan pero le fue imposible asistir -_

 _Elroy se levantó de su asiento – Espero que no este perdiendo el tiempo con esa muchacha, le diré a Charles que William hablará con él –_

 _-Me temo que no será posible – agregó alzando la mirada_

 _-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Le pasó algo a William? - preguntó sintiendo como la presión se le subía poco a poco_

 _George tomó la carta que tenía en el bolsillo y le dio el sobre a la anciana. Ella lo tomó de inmediato y comenzó a leer._

 _ **Querida Tía**_

 _ **Cuando lea estas lineas estarémos lejos, lamento despedirme de ud esta forma pero no tuve otra opción, también lamento que se entere sobre mi viaje de esta manera pero de haber compartido mi última decisión con ud, las cosas podrían haber sido peores.**_

 _ **Comenzaré una nueva vida junto a Candy tal y como lo deseo, no es un capricho Tía nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de la persona más importante en mi vida, por favor no culpe a candy o a George, yo soy el que ha decidido hacer esto.**_

 _ **Le pido también que no me busque, ni trate de separarme de ella. Aún así trate de alejarme de ella, nunca lo logrará. No se preocupe por los negocios de la familia, yo he dejado todo en manos de George y Archie.**_

 _ **Si desea hacer de cuenta que no pertenezco a la familia puede hacerlo, estoy seguro que si mis Padres estuvieran aquí, ellos me apoyarían. No me avergüenzo de nada y estoy seguro que no me arrepentiré de haber dejado todo atrás por Candy.**_

 _ **Tía cuídese y no se preocupe por mi, estaré bien.**_

 _ **PS: Viajamos rumbo a Europa, de esta manera quiero ahorrarle la molestia de contratar investigadores o de interrogar a George.**_

 _La anciana derramó lágrimas llenas de resentimiento hacia Candy y arrepentimiento por no haber manejado mejor la situación. Quisiera poder retroceder el tiempo y haberse negado cuando William decidió adoptar a Candy._

 _Anthony murió por su culpa y ahora también por su culpa perdía a su adorado William. Dios cuanto más podía aguantar su viejo corazón._

 _No dio la vuelta, se levantó del mueble y subió a su cuarto, en estos momentos no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Sentía la garganta seca y el corazón partido en mil pedazos._

 _George se quedó en la sala, había olvidado cuan orgullosa podía ser la Señora Andley. Estaba por abandonar la mansión cuando Archie entró a la sala._

 _-Buenos días George ¿Has visto a mi Tío? - preguntó acercandose al bigotón_

 _George suspiró, ahora le tocaba contarle los últimos acontecimientos al guapo joven – Debemos hablar joven Archie – comentó con seriedad. Él asintió con la cabeza._

 _Hablaron por horas y Archie pensó que estaba soñando. No lo podía creer, no era ningún tonto, se había dado cuenta de que a su Tío le gustaba Candy, pero no estaba seguro si su gatita correspondía los sentimientos de Albert._

 _Por lo visto si, debían amarse profundamente para haber huido y dejar todo lo que conocían. Se preocupó por su Tía, sabía del "aprecio" que le tenía a Candy y ahora esto empeoraba las cosas. Toda preocupación que pudo sentir pasó a ser alegría, cuando George le contó que los rubios irradiaron felicidad cuando se despidieron de él. Y también le confesó algo muy importante..._

 _-¿Mi tio es el principe del cual Candy hablaba todo el tiempo? -preguntó tomando asiento en el mueble para asimilar con calma lo que estaba escuchando_

 _-Así es, es una larga historia – el moreno no iba a dar detalles sobre la conversación que tuvo con su muchacho, cuando él con las mejillas sonrojadas le confesó que él era el principe de la colina._

 _Archie recordó cuando su primo Anthony todavia vivía. Él le comentó algo sobre un principe del cual Candy hablaba y decía que era casi identico a su difunto primo._

" _Anthony ahora ya sabemos quien es el misterioso principe" pensó._

 _-Joven ahora tenemos que hacernos cargo de los negocios, con Wiliam ausente no será fácil – comentó el bigotón tomando asiento_

 _Archie había olvidado por completo que era su Tío quien solía manejar los contratos y reuniones. Ahora todo el peso de esa gran responsabilidad recaía en él y George._

 _Tomó una buena decisión al casarse con Annie meses atrás, de haber esperado, tendrían que aplazar la boda._

 _-Yo me haré cargo George, te ayudaré en lo que pueda – aseguró cubriendo su rostro con las manos -_

 _¿Qué pasará con el departamento de Candy?-_

 _\- Le pertenece a la Srta Candy, fue un regalo por parte de William, está a su nombre. Nadie más que ella puede decidir que hacer con el departamento -_

 _Los dos alzaron la vista cuando escucharon sollozos provenientes del cuarto de la Anciana._

 _Archie frunció el ceño - ¿Mi Tía ya lo sabe? - preguntó con preocupación_

 _-William me pidió que le entregara una carta y así lo hice -_

 _El joven dejó su lugar y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro - ¿Ni Candy ni mi Tío tienen dinero como harán para salir adelante? - en verdad estaba preocupado_

 _George bajó la cabeza – Joven Archie confie en William, él es un hombre sensato y no haría nada sin antes haber pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos -_

 _-Es que no quiero que pasen penurias ¿Sabes en donde vivirán? ¿O si regresarán? -_

 _-Sólo sé que van rumbo a Europa y que William me enviará una carta ni bien lleguen a su destino – su muchacho era un hombre inteligente y si deseaba crear algun negocio podría hacerlo sin problemas, aunque dudaba que albert desee seguir haciendose cargo de negocios._

 _Eliza entró a la sala, regresó después de dejar vacio las boutiques de moda._

 _-Archie querido primo¿Cómo estás? - le encantaba arruinarle el día a todos_

 _El joven le dirigió un gesto de asco e indiferencia._

 _-George es mejor marcharnos, tenemos mucho que hacer en la empresa, en el camino podemos seguir conversando – mencionó ignorando la pregunta de su prima._

 _El moreno asintió con la cabeza._

 _Al ver que pretendían ignorarla, dejó las bolsas en la sala y subió al dormitorio de su querida Tía abuela._

 _Estaban por abandonar la mansión cuando Eliza los llamaba gritando cómo loca - ¡Archie! ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Tía! - gritó con la voz agitada_

 _Los dos subieron las escaleras y cuando llegaron al dormitorio de la anciana, encontraron a Eliza tratando de reanimar a la Tía abuela._

 _Archie corrió hacia el borde de la cama y tomó a la anciana en sus brazos - ¡George necesitamos a un Doctor! - exclamó_

 _-Llamaré al doctor – el bigotón lo hizo y veinte minutos después el doctor revisó a la Tía a abuela._

 _Eliza, Archie y George esperaban en la sala._

 _ **Mientras tanto en el barco**_

 _-Albert soy muy feliz...aunque estoy preocupada – comentó mientras él acariciaba sus rizos dorados_

 _-Pequeña todo estará bien, cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra podrémos establecernos ahí o en Escocia-_

 _-¿Te gustaría vivir en Escocia? - preguntó alzando la vista_

 _El guapo rubio recordó la mansión de su familia en Escocia, deseaba vivir en el lugar en donde nació pero no cerca a la residencia Andley -Sí, mis antepasados eran Escoceses y yo nací ahí -_

 _-Si deseas podemos visitar la mansión...al menos por un momento ¿Te gustaría? - él no supo que responder – Quizás...me gustaría recoger algunas pertenencias que olvidé tiempo atrás – respondió finalmente_

 _-Yo...quisiera trabajar...no creo que pueda acostumbrarme a quedarme en casa sin hacer nada -_

 _-Candy serás mi esposa no mi prisionera – dijo sonriendo, ella buscó sus labios y él le ayudó a encontrarlos._

 _Los días pasaron y entre risas, cenas a la luz de la luna y bailes llegaron a su destino. El continente en donde ellos empezarían una nueva vida._

 _Normalmente un chofer estaría esperando por ellos en el puerto, pero Albert no avisó a nadie sobre su llegada. Porque hacerlo si no se quedaría en la mansión. Tomados de la mano bajaron del barco y subieron a un auto. Iban rumbo a la mansión, un lugar llenó de recuerdos para el rubio._

 _Cuando llegaron los empleados se sorprendieron ante la repentina visita del dueño. Albert les comuniquó que sólo estaban de paso._

 _Candy nunca había visto el interior de la lujosa mansión, era hermoso y finamente decorado. Albert le explicó sobre algunos retratos enormes que adornaban la sala y biblioteca._

 _Entraron a la biblioteca y el rubio le enseño a su prometida algunos libros antiguos que tenía en la estantería._

 _Candy tomó un libro que le llamó la atención -¿Romeo y Julieta? No puedo creer que tengas este libro en tu colección – comentó sorprendida_

 _-Cuando era niño solía leer seguido, después cuando empezé a viajar por el mundo dejé de hacerlo...conservé ese libro y algunos más porque me agradan – respondió abriendo otro libro de Shakespeare, Jules Verne y Oscar Wilde._

 _-¿Por eso me mandaste esos disfrazes? - preguntó con sus ojos cristalizados, cuanto le hubiera gustado bailar con el en el festival de mayo._

 _Él sonrió – Sí...y me sentí decepcionado cuando me dijiste que no formarías parte del festival – se acercó a Candy y tomó sus manos._

 _-Ven quiero mostrate algo – se acercaron a una pared cubierta por sábanas de seda y cuando él lo dejó al descubierto, los ojos de la rubia se deleitaron con los retratos._

 _-Es-es hermoso...tu Madre era muy hermosa – pudo ver en el rostro de la bella mujer algunas facciones que ella conocía muy bien._

 _-Si lo era...mi Padre la amaba mucho – comentó con tristeza_

 _-¿Crees qué podemos llevar los retratos con nosotros? - preguntó esperando no hacer sentir mal a Albert._

 _Su pregunta sorprendió mucho a Albert, en ese momento sintió que su corazón la amó más, si es que era posible – Me gustaría pero este es su lugar, llevarémos con nosotros la fototéca donde guardo las fotos de mi familia -_

 _Ella lo abrazó efusivamente – Y también llevarémos los libros, después de todo ahora son nuestros – dijo besando la frente de su prometida._

 _Albert guardó en una maleta cartas, fotos, algunas medallas, libros y documentos. Se despidieron de los empleados quienes no entendían el comportamiento de los rubios. Pero como el era el Jefe y señor de la casa, no dijieron nada._

 _Abandonaron la mansión a las 5 de la tarde. Fueron a un hotel y se hospedaron en cuartos separados, aunque ya habían estado juntos, él la respetaba y por ningún motivo pondría en riesgo la reputación de Candy._

 _Después de dejar las maletas en sus respectivos cuartos, bajaron al comedor del modesto hotel. Era imposible no notar la presencia de los enamorados, irradiaban felicidad y complicidad. Hablaron de su nueva vida juntos, sobre su nuevo hogar y cuando llegó la hora de hablar de su matrimonio, Candy lloró de felicidad cuando él le confesó que deseaba unir su vida junto al de ella, mañana mismo._

 _No tuvo que preguntarle si ella estaba de acuerdo con su idea. La menuda rubia lo abrazó efusivamente delante de todos y entre lágrimas le dijo que si fuera por ella, se casarían ahí mismo._

 _Cuando terminaron de comer, recorrieron el pueblo y cuando se sintieron agotados, regresaron al Hotel y se despidieron con un beso. Aunque le hubiera gustado dormir con ella, el bienestar de Candy era mucho mas importante que sus deseos._

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _ **Mansión Andley**_

 _Eliza tiró la taza de Té en la pared y empezó a gritar de rabia. Todo le había salido mal!._

 _-¡No puedo creer que mi Tío se fue con esa huerfana! ¡la odio! - gritaba caminando de un lado a otro en la sala._

 _Archie quien se había quedado en la mansión por su Tía, ya no aguantaba más._

 _-¡Callate! ¡Candy es una verdadera dama! - exclamó furioso, su prima no sabía lo que era tener respeto por los demas_

 _-¡Maldita! !Primero me quito a Anthony, luego a Terry y ahora...! - no terminó la oración, porque su querido primo estaba presente_

 _Archie abrió los ojos debido a lo que había escuchado¿Es qué acaso Eliza también estaba interesada en su Tío?._

 _-!La odio! ¡Me escuchas y también mi Tía la odia! ¡Por su culpa mi Tía está mal! - gritó abandonando la mansión y dejando al joven con dolor de cabeza_

 _George quien había presenciado la discusión, se acercó a el – Joven¿Cómo está Madame Elroy? - preguntó son sincera preoupación_

 _-Mi Tía tiene paraplejia – respondió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta_

 _El moreno dijo -¿Qué? - el joven tomó asiento – El Doctor me dijo que las causas varían y que desde ahora mi Tía tendrá que estar al cuidado de una enfermera -_

 _-Yo lo siento Joven, por favor no culpe a William, el quiere a su Tía – ahora todo se complicaba más_

 _-No culpo a mi Tío George, él es una buena persona...sólo que las cosas se complican y no sé que hacer ...llamé a Annie, nos mudaremos a la mansión por un tiempo hasta que mi Tía mejore, ella estará al pendiente de mi Tía -_

 _-Yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte en lo que pueda...lamento mucho lo de Madame Elroy – en verdad lo sentía, aunque ella nunca lo trató bien, él era conciente que era una persona arcaica y que probablemente nunca cambiaría._

 _-¿Has recibido una noticia de mi Tío? ¿Sabes si están bien? - preguntó tomando la copa de whisky de un sólo golpe._

 _-Aún no – respondió entregandole unos documentos_

 _-¿Qué es esto? - no había siquiera tomado un baño y ya tenía que trabajar? - Antes de viajar William firmó estos documentos, es un contrato muy importante y por lo tanto muy beneficioso para la familia...todo esta listo, sólo necesito tu firma, ya que William dejó los negocios a tu nombre y el de Madame Elroy -_

 _Archie confiaba en el moreno, tomó un lapicero y firmó el contrato – George me haré cargo de los negocios pero ahora lo que necesito es contratar dos enfermeras para mi Tía y también necesito que alguien recoga a Annie de la estación de trenes, lo haría yo, pero tengo una reunión en media hora -_

 _-No se preocupe yo me ocuparé, ahora debería comer algo, luce cansado – se sentía mal por Archie, al principio siempre es estresante, es lo mismo que Albert tuvo que sobrellevar._

 _-Tienes razón le pediré a Dorothy que nos prepare algo para comer-_

 _Se sentaron en la mesa y aunque era nuevo manejando las finanzas de su familia, lo hacía muy bien. Rogaba porque todo salga bien y esperaba no decepcionar a su Tío quien había puesto su entera confianza en él._

 _ **Europa – Inglaterra**_

 _En una pequeña iglesia una pareja de enamorados, se juraban amor eterno. No era una boda a lo grande como se esperaría de el Magnate William Albert Andley, pero a él no le interesaban esas cosas. Tenía a Candy enfrente de él, vestida de blanco y con un pequeño ramo de rosas en su mano. Y eso era suficiente. Sonrió de felicidad cuando llegó el momento de pronunciar sus votos._

 _Cuando él terminó le tocó el turno a su bella rubia. Ella pronunció sus votos entre lágrimas llenas de alegría y Júbilo. No podía creer que él día que añoró por mucho años, finalmente había llegado._

 _Albert vestía tal y cómo cuando conoció a Candy por primera vez, él pensó en usar un terno. Pero Candy le dijo que le haría muy feliz si usaba su kilt._

 _Él le concedió su deseo. Cuando el Cura dijo: Yo los considero marido y mujer puede besar a la novia. El rubio tomó las manos de su ahora esposa y besó sus labios dulcemente._

 _No había invitados y mucho menos un gran banquete. Fue una ceremonia privada y sencilla. Cuando Albert rompió el beso, se separaron y le agradecieron al cura por haber aceptado casarlos el mismo día. El cura lo hizo con gusto, como no hacerlo si a leguas se notaba que los dos se amaban._

 _El rubio alquiló un auto, fue una boda repentina pero él trataba de hacer de ese día uno muy especial para los dos. Cuando entraron al auto Albert le prometió que en el futuro se casarían nuevamente en la colina de Pony. Estaba seguro que a Candy le haría feliz estar rodeada de sus madres y amigos._

 _Albert se alejó un poco del pueblo y pasaron por bosques y un enorme río. Cuando frenó Candy asomó su cabeza en la ventana y quedó asombrada por la belleza del lugar._

 _Él bajó del auto y abrió la puerta – Albert¿Qué es este lugar? - preguntó asombrada por el enormio río que rodeaba una gran casa con una arquitectura hermosa pero no exagerada._

 _Él no dijo nada, sólo tomó su mano y la guió a la puerta de la casa, de un momento a otro la abrazó y la cargó – Bienvenida a nuestra casa mi amor – susurró en su oido._

 _Entraron y Albert no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas y cuando llegaron al que sería desde ahora el dormitorio de los dos dijo – Candy te amo, lo único que deseo ahora es amarte – no le dejó hablar, sus labios rozaron el de su esposa._

 _Hicieron el amor en el verdadero significado de la palabra. Sus cuerpos se convirtieron en uno y cuando el momento del extasis llegó, las exquisitas sensaciones y un choque electrico los sacudió de arriba abajo dejandolos exhaustos._

 _Se amaron varias veces esa noche y cuando el amanecer llegó los dos despertaron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros._

 _Para Candy el lugar en donde se encontraba era un nuevo espacio, tuvo que preguntarle a Albert en donde quedaba todo, ya que aparentemente él si conocía los alrededores._

 _Albert se cambió de ropa y salió afuera a cortas unos troncos y ella lo acompaño – El rio es inmenso – dijo asombrada ante la hermosura del paisaje._

 _-Es Avon Hampshire y esta ciudad se llama Hamilton...en uno de mis viajes conocí este lugar y me gustó ¿No te agrada? - preguntó mientras se sacaba la camisa para cortar un tronco_

 _¿Estás bromeando? Es hermoso, gracias Albert me haces muy feliz – él le guiñó un ojo y ella se ruborizó – Iré a cocinar sólo espero no quemar la comida – dijo sacando su lengua_

 _Candy entró a su nueva casa y empezó a cocinar, horneó una torta y también preparó estofado. Todo hubiera salido bien si no se hubiera puesto a limpiar y dejar la comida a su suerte._

 _Cuando Albert terminó de cortar troncos entró a su casa y olió a carne quemada, preocupado por su esposa dejó los troncos en el suelo y entró a la cocina._

 _Encontró a Candy tratando de calmar el humo que ahora cubría la cocina. Tomó su camisa y apagó el fuego del horno y cuando dio la vuelta encontró a su esposa con la cara cubierta de humo negro._

 _Empezó a reir como un loco y mientras más ella fruncía el ceño, más comica se le veía. Ella sobó su rostro y entendió porque Albert estaba rojo de la risa, con su dedo cogió el color que se había quedado impregnado en ella y al final el rubio también termino con la cara negra._

 _Una hora después del incidente Albert preparó Sandwiches, los dos comieron todo sin dejar una sola migaja hacer el amor por horas te deja sin energia._

 _Ya habían convivido juntos pero esta vez era diferente, ya no tenían que pretender ser hermanos para estár juntos. Cada vez que llegaba la hora de la comida la rubia siempre estropeaba algo y era el rubio quien terminaba cocinando._

 _Jugaban por los jardines como un par de niños, caminaban por los bosques casi todos los dias y cuando deseaban ver el atardecer subian a los arboles._

 _Candy quiso regresarle su medallon, pero él dijo : Te pertenece a ti, al igual que mi corazón._

 _Albert esperaba que George haya recibido la carta que le envió, no quería preocupar a su amigo y tampoco a su familia. Aunque se había desprendido de su familia, él deseaba saber si todo estaba bien. Por eso todos los días esperaba por una carta._

 _Y la tal esperada carta llegó, y como él no le escondía nada a su esposa leyó la carta junto a ella. Sintió un nudo del tamaño de una pelota en su estomago, cuando se enteró sobre la enfermedad de su Tía. Se culpó por eso y Candy pasó días asegurandole que él no tenía la culpa. Le envió una carta a George y dentro del mismo, una carta más para su Tía._

 _En la mansión Andley todo seguía igual, a diferencia de la anciana. Si antes era sería y dura, ahora era un timpano de hielo. Había mejorado de salud pero el dolor que sentía en el alma, llegó para quedarse._

 _Pensaba en Albert día y noche. Rezaba por él y sólo por él, ya que no soportaba ni siquiera que su cabeza recordara a aquella hechicera, que llegó a sus vidas para destruir la estabilidad de su familia._

 _Los negocios eran estables, gracias a las buenas decisiones que Albert tomó tiempo atrás. Archie era muy bueno en las finanzas y George quien siempre estaba a su lado, se había convertido en su mejor amigo._

 _Annie cuidaba de la anciana con mucho gusto, aunque estaba embarazada, velaba por el bienestar de la matriarca. Y gracias a sus cuidados la Tía abuela pudo caminar otra vez. En la familia no se hablaba de Albert o Candy a pedido de la anciana._

 _Sin que nadie lo sepa casi todas las noches entraba a la oficina que meses atrás era uno de los espacios mas agradables para Albert. Lloraba cada vez que sus ojos recordaban el porte con que su sobrino se sentaba cuando revisaba los documentos._

 _O cuando tomaba su vaso de whisky mientras entablaba una conversación con ella. Día a día su corazón de quebraba más y más. Y un día cuando despertó y vio las hermosas dulce Candy en flor, se preguntó hasta cuando su orgullo reinaría en sus sentimientos._

 _ **Europa**_

 _Echados en el pasto los dos admiraban la luz de la luna. Albert hablaba y hablaba mientras Candy lo observaba con nerviosismo, ya no podía seguir ocultandolo, tenía que decirselo._

 _-Albert yo..._

 _-¿Qué ocurre? Candy te ves palida – dijo levantandose del pasto y acercandose a su esposa_

 _-Yo...no me siento bien – dijo mirandolo a los ojos – Candy debe ser porque últimamente has comido muy poco – agregó acariciando su rostro_

 _Ella sonrió – Albert estoy embarazada – confesó derramando una lágrima_

 _El rubio quedó paralizado y mudo. No dijo nada por unos segundos, de un momento a otro abrazó a su esposa y dio vueltas con ella – Candy mi amor me haces muy feliz – dijo extasiado de felicidad_

 _-Al-albert bajame por favor – pidió palmeando el hombro de su adorado esposo - ¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Cuántos meses tienes? ¿Cuándo nacerá? - la bombardeó con preguntas._

 _-Haha lo supe hace una semana, tengo un mes y medio y nacerá a mediados de Junio – lo dijo sonriendo - ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? - preguntó sintiendo el hombre más dichoso de la tierra._

 _-No puedo culparte Bert, has estado muy preocupado por la Tía abuela y yo también...sé que ella no está feliz por nuestro matrimonio...pero... - él la interrumpió – No sacrifiqué nada, yo estoy aquí a tu lado porque es lo que siempre quise hacer...Te amo y lo volvería hacer una y mil veces más...haría **Todo por ti** pequeña-_

 _Se besaron y se amaron. La luna y las estrellas fueron los únicos testigos de la entrega._

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _Candy despertó con nauseas y dolor de cabeza, como siempre Albert estuvo ahí cuidandola. Cuando se sintió mejor, los dos bajaron a desayunar._

 _Bueno Albert desayunó, porque ella no quiso comer nada. Hoy había llegado una carta para los rubios. Pensando que era George, lo abrió con curiosidad. Y como él no le ocultaba nada a su esposa, leyó la carta con ella._

 _Grande fue la sorpresa al percatarse que era una carta de la Tía abuela._

 _ **Querido William**_

 _ **Sé que una carta no es el medio adecuado para decirte cuan culpable me siento al haberte dado la espalda cuando lo único que buscabas era mi apoyo, perdoname hijo, si te hice daño alguno Perdoname.**_

 _ **No hay día que no me arrepienta de mi comportamiento, han pasado unos meses y para mi han sido siglos. Te quiero mucho William y si no lo dije antes, lo digo ahora por si en algún momento has dudado de mi amor hacía ti.**_

 _ **Cuando tus Padres murieron, me hice cargo de ti porque quise hacerlo. Para mi eres un hijo y no mi sobrino, por favor perdona a esta vieja que se dejó llevar por su orgullo y perjuicio.**_

 _ **Regresa mi querido William, estoy vieja y no viviré por mucho tiempo, dame la alegría de verte antes de morir. Sé que Candy está a tu lado y a ella también le pido perdon por todo. Debí apoyarlos y no interponerme en su felicidad.**_

 _ **Te extrañamos Hijo.**_

 _ **PS: Archie será Padre en unos meses más, sé por George que ustedes contrajeron matrimonio y les deseo lo mejor. Espero que me perdonen y visites nuestra mansión, tu mansión William, porque aún así ya no vivas con nosotros, tu sigues siendo el dueño de todo. Nunca te repudiaría.**_

 _ **Te quiere Emilia Elroy.**_

 _Lágrimas de añoranza y felicidad mojaban las mejillas de los futuros Padres._

 _-Albert Te amo – dijo acariciando el rubio cabello de su esposo_

 _-Yo te amo mucho más Candy – dijo él acariciando con mucho cuidado el vientre plano de su esposa – Siempre te amaré – susurró besando los labios de la mujer que cambió su vida por completo, desde aquel día que la conoció en la colina de Pony._

 _***** **Fin** *********_

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Llegamos al fin de mi Minific, PERO! No quiero dejar la historia de esta manera, por eso subiré otro capítulo más, ese será el ep** **í** **logo : El lugar en donde todo comenzó.**_

 _ **Nota: Mencioné los libros de Shakespeare y el Río Avon por una razón importante. Y para quienes hayan leido CCFS, sabrán porque. Y para quienes no lo han leido les recomiendo que busquen las traducciones en el ForoAndrew, ya que las chicas traducen del italiano al español, son muy buenas en lo que hacen.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a :**_

 _ **-Tutypineapple- Ana Maria – Bertgirl – Luz –** **Keyla1302 – Glenda (linda tu siempre me hechas porras muchísimas gracias) Friditas -Skarlett Northman (gracias por seguir mi historia) – Ariscereth – Amigocha ( preciosa muchas gracias por hacer de mi historia tu favorito) – Brendarvasquez( gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado) Y Serena Candy Andrew, gracias por añadir mi historia en tu lista de favoritos.**_

 _ **Y** **para quienes leen mi minific en anonimato muchas gracias. Saludos**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi. La siguiente historia ha sido creada por mi.**_

 _ **All for you**_

 _ **Por: Ivonne M.**_

 _ **Cap# 3**_

\- Te amo Albert -

\- Yo te amo mucho más - dijo él con fervor acariciando los hermosos rizos de su esposa.

...

Albert recibió una carta de la Tía abuela, en donde le hacía saber su tristeza y arrepentimiento al haberle dado la espalda cuando él más la necesitó. Cuando Albert habló con su Tía tuvo la esperanza de recibir su apoyo, pero su negativa sólo empeoró las cosas. El clan Andley le advirtíó que si se casaba con candy, le quitarían la poderosa posición en la que se encontraba. Y cómo a él no le importaba sobre el Status social de las personas y mucho menos el suyo, dejó todo atrás por estár a lado de su ahora esposa.

Ella tenía dos meses y medio de embarazo y Albert quien la cuidaba mucho. Temía que un largo viaje pueda afectar al bebé.

Sin embargo, ella insistió en visitar América. Deseaba regresar a Chicago al menos por unas semanas. Extrañaba a sus Madres, Archie, Annie, su querido Klin y el Dr Martin quien siempre le dio una mano cuando necesitaba ayuda.

Albert se negó a ir, no porque no quería viajar. Pero la seguridad de su esposa e hijo venían primero. Aún así ella insistió alegando que "sería una buena oportunidad para casarse en la colina de Pony, ya que él le prometió que lo harían".

Al ver que su protesta no era irracional y que prometió hacerla feliz. Aceptó viajar a América.

\- Albert mi amor¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos en Chicago? - preguntó deseando quedarse al menos por unas semanas, esta vez traería a Klin con ella y algunas dulce Candy para poder cultivarlos en el jardin.

Él la miraba de reojo, sonreia al ver como ella aún se emocionaba por todo como una niña. Podría pasar el resto de su vida deleitandose con su sonrisa y nunca se cansaría.

\- Pequeña sólo unas semanas... - respondió acercandose a ella y abrazandola por atrás - ¿Te he dicho hoy qué te amo y que eres muy hermosa? -

Ella se sonrojó y dio la vuelta. Acomodó el hermoso cabello de su esposo y dijo:

\- No, no las hecho -

Él la acercó mucho más – Merezco un castigo – dijo en un tono picaro

\- Está bien, hoy te dejo sin comida -

Ella sólo le ayudaba a cocinar. Si él déjaba todo en manos de ella, terminaría incendiando la casa.

\- Haha pero tu no cocinas -

\- ¡Albert! Yo si cocino – dijo sacando la lengua

\- Pequeña no me casé contigo para usarte como mi cocinera. Me casé contigo porque te amo -

Esa era la verdad. Poco le importaba si ella no cocinaba o tejía. Ante sus ojos ella era perfecta.

\- ¡Oh Albert! - él siempre sabía que decir para hacerla sentir como la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Ella besó los labios de su esposo, y él correspondió a su beso con hambre. Nunca dejaría de besar sus dulces labios...

El beso se intensificó y poco a poco sintieron sus cuerpos rozarse con necesidad. Sabían muy bien que era lo que sus cuerpos necesitaban...

Ella rompió el beso – Albert tenemos que empacar, partimos mañana – dijo con la voz agitada

Él hizo las maletas a un lado con sus pies y la cargó como si no pesara más que una pluma.

\- Mi amor déjame amarte – dijo con la voz ronca

Candy no necesitó decirle que si. Correspondió a sus caricias y se despojaron de sus ropas al sentir que les estorbaba.

Eran las 6 de la tarde y mientras la mayoría tomaba el té, ellos se amaban. Cada vez se sentía como la primera vez. Dulce, excitante y perfecto.

Sus cuerpos se conocían a la perfección y sus manos sólo se dejaban guiar por ellos. Albert podía cerrar los ojos y aún ver a su amada perfectamente tal y como era, en su mente tenía grabado cada detalle de su cuerpo y rostro.

Candy sentía lo mismo, sus pequeñas manos recorrieron el fuerte pecho de su esposo, sus musculosos brazos y su ancha espalda.

No cambiaría nada en su esposo. El amor es aceptarse uno al otro, con defectos y virtudes, sin esperar que cambien por nosotros.

Sus cuerpos empepados por el sudor, emanaban un aroma delicioso. Entre besos, caricias y palabras llenas de amor y deseo, llegaron al momento en donde se pierde la noción del tiempo y el cuerpo sólo goza y siente sin pensar en nada más que no sea disfrutar.

Él cayó rendido sobre ella apoyandose de sus codos. Y ella posó su frente en el pecho de Albert tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Minutos después – casi media hora – tomaron un baño y los dos bajaron a la cocina para preparar la cena, sus estomagos protestaban de hambre y a los dos les encantaba hablar de todo un poco, mientras disfrutaban de la comida.

Mañana tomarían el barco rumbo a América. Y este sería un viaje maravilloso...

Prepararon la cena juntos y juntos lavaron los platos. Por la noche salían y caminaban por el rio Avon, les encantaba la naturaleza, estar rodeados de campos y animales. No les gustaba la ciudad era ruidosa y el trafíco no ayudaba.

Y antes de regresar a su casa, descansaban en el pasto y ninguno de los ganaba cada vez que trataban de contar las estrellas.

Cuando estaban a medio camino de llegar a su hogar, él la cargó. Y entraron besandose. Se amaron nuevamente por horas y abrazados el uno a otro, quedaron placidamente dormidos.

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Mansión Andley**

La anciana lloraba en su cuarto, todos los días esperaba porque el cartero le entregara una carta de su querido William. Sin embargo, la respuesta era siempre la misma: Lo siento no tengo ninguna carta para Ud.

Albert no había enviado ninguna carta, deseaba tomar a su abuela por sorpresa. Y si le avisaba que estaba en camino, seguramente su Tía esperaría por ellos en el puerto todos los días.

No sabía lo que su silencio causaba en Elroy, sentía que había perdido a su mas preciado tesoro y razón de vivir. Por cuantos años cuidó de él, velando por su bienestar. Quizá no fue una Tía cariñosa, pero sólo ella y Dios sabían cuanto adoraba a Albert.

Él era lo más cercano a su querido hermano y la hermosa Rosemary. Cada vez que solía hablar con él, era cómo estár hablando con su hermano. Y cada vez que él le expresaba su manera de pensar y de ver el mundo, era cómo escuchar a Rosemary hablar.

La tristeza que la envolvia, le había vuelto más seria. Su alma se encontraba en tinieblas y la única manera de encontrar la luz, sería ver a William otra vez.

Archie estaba preocupado por ella, su Tía comía muy poco y respondía en monosílabos. Annie su esposa quien era la más allegada a la anciana, le comentaba a su esposo sobre las lágrimas que Elroy derramaba por las noches.

El guapo joven trabajaba mucho y a veces no le alcanzaba el tiempo para ocuparse de su Tía o esposa. Era un sacrificio lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo hacía por su familia. Mientras él sigua vivo los Andley seguirían siendo una familia economicamente estable.

En verdad todo iba bien con la familia, excepto por la ausencia del heredero mayor. Archie estaba seguro que si su tío estuviera ahí con ellos, la tía abuela mejoraría animicamente por completo.

 **En la colina de Pony**

 **-** Hermana María nuestra niña debe estár en camino – dijo la señorita Pony, en sus ojos aún se reflejaban bondad y amor, no sólo por Candy, sino para todos los niños del hogar.

\- Lo sé...espero que él señor Andley haga a nuestra niña muy feliz, ella se lo merece -

Días después del intimo matrimonio de los rubios. Candy le envió una carta a sus madres, informandoles sobre la hermosa boda que se llevó a cabo en Europa.

Ellas quedaron impresionadas por la noticia, ya habían visto un brillo especial en los ojos de los dos, pero nunca pensaron que llegarían a casarse. Y no porque a Albert le falte el valor de casarse con alguien de baja posición economica. Es la perjuiciosa sociedad en la que se vive, que les hicieron dudar de que algún día ellos pudieran vivir su amor libremente.

Al parecer estaban equivocadas. Ya que Albert había abandonado todo, con tal de estár a lado de Candy. Y eso es algo que ellas admiraban de él. Se requiere de mucho valor para dejarlo todo atrás...

Candy les escribia seguido y en sus cartas les contaban cómo era la casa en la que vivían, o sobre los conejos, cuatís y venados que correteaban por su propiedad y también sobre el extenso y hermoso río que rodeaba el pueblo.

Ellas no podían ser más felices por Candy. Lloraban de felicidad cada vez que leían sus cartas. No necesitaban estar junto a ella, para darse cuenta que finalmente era muy feliz...

\- ¿ Cuándo cree que Candy estará aquí? - preguntó Pony preparando el Té

La hermana María limpió sus anteojos, cada día le costaba ver bien sin ellos.

\- En unos días...debemos tener paciencia...pronto volveremos a verla -

...

Los días pasaron y finalmente llegaron al puerto de New York. Por un momento la mente de Albert lo traicionó y recordó cuan tragica fue la última visita que su esposa hizo a la gran ciudad.

Clavó su mirada en ella...y ella imaginandose que es lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposo dijo:

\- Cuando visité esta ciudad me pareció espantoso y ruidoso...pero ahora parece ser hermoso, debe ser porque cuando estoy contigo todo es perfecto -

Sus dulces palabras hicieron que el corazón de Albert latiera a mil por hora - ¡Candy! -

\- Albert debemos tomar el tren, se nos hace tarde...alcanzame si puedes! - dijo echandose a correr

\- Eres una pequeña tramposa! - exclamó – Yo estoy cargando las maletas! -

Él corrió con las maletas en mano y antes de alcanzarla dejó las maletas a un lado - ¡Te tengo! - dijo abrazandola

\- Albert siempre me has tenido...desde el primer día que mis ojos te vieron por primera vez – él la besó delante de todos, no era normal que las parejas expresen su amor en publico.

Así que imaginense cómo las personas que esperaban por el tren, se quedaron viendolos extrañamente.

Cuando un empleado dijo que el tren se pondría en marcha, ellos rompieron el beso – Vamos pequeña – mencionó él tomando las maletas.

Subieron al tren y aún adentro no dejaban de reir por las miradas que los hombres y mujeres le echaban a los dos.

 **Mansión Andley**

Archie trabajaba casi todo el tiempo y hoy por fin podía dedicarle unas horas a su esposa. Y desde que su Tía despachó a Eliza, estár en la mansión era el mejor lugar para relajarse.

\- Oh se mueve! - exclamó acariciando el bien abultado vientre de Annie

Ella sonrió al ver la cara de terror en su esposo .

\- En tres meses nacerá...no puedo esperar para ver si se parece a ti o a mi -

\- Si se parece a mi, tendrá a muchas damas detrás de él – dijo guiñandole el ojo

\- ¡Archie eres muy vanidoso! -

\- Haha es la verdad -

\- Si es hombre y desea tener una novia entonces yo tendré que conocerla primero – comentó con un tono protector

\- Haha Annie, creo que serás una madre sobreprotectora - dijo burlandose de ella

\- No es cierto! - protestó tirandole una almohada – Archie sabes la última vez que vi a George estaba algo raro -

\- ¿ A qué te refieres? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño

\- No sé, sabes el embarazo me ha vuelto sensible a los olores y cuando se acercó a mi para saludarlo, tenía un aroma impregnado a él que me dio nauseas -

\- ¿Un aroma? -

\- Si y cuando le pregunté que clase de perfume usaba, se puso nervioso y se despidió de mi – contestó - ¿Qué crees que sea? -

El era hombre y ya intuía algo – Creo que su problema tiene forma de mujer y usa corset – dijo riendo

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó sorprendida

\- Él tiene derecho a ser feliz – comentó – Annie te traeré algo de comer -

Su esposo salió para traerle su postre favorito, pastel de vainilla con fresas.

\- Me pregunto quién será la misteriosa mujer – susurró acariciando su vientre

...

Unas horas después las cuales no parecieron largas, gracias a la amena conversación que los dos rubios entablaron.

Cuando llegaron a chicago Albert alquiló un auto. Y cómo el caballero que era, abrió la puerta para su esposa.

Él no cambiaba, desde que lo conoció siempre fue un caballero con ella y no tenía en mente tratarla de otra forma.

No sabían que esperar en la mansión, ya que ni siquiera le avisó a George que estarían en Chicago. Pero él siempre mantenía su seguridad , no se podía decir lo mismo de Candy, la pobre estaba nerviosa. No por ella, sino por Albert. Ante los ojos de la sociedad el había cometido un error muy grande al casarse con alguien como ella y no quería que eso lastimara a su esposo.

Muy contrario a lo que ella pensaba, a él le importaba un comino si para los demás había cometido un error o no. Era feliz y eso era lo importante.

Les tomó media hora para llegar a la residencia Andley. Cuando el encargado de la entrada, se percató que era Albert con quien estaba hablando, casi se cae para atrás.

\- Señor pase por favor – dijo con nerviosismo

Albert asintió con la cabeza y continuó manejando. Se estacionó en la puerta y abrió la puerta para que su esposa baje.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó él

\- Si...espero no ocasionarte más problemas – respondió

\- Por favor no bajes la cabeza ante nadie, eres mi esposa y nadie tiene porque hacerte sentir menos ¿Me entiendes? - aclaró acariciando su rostro

Candy asintió con la cabeza. Tomados de la mano entraron y cuando Dorothy los recibió por poco y se desmaya. Albert le pidió que por favor no le dijiera nada y que deseaba hablar con ella en privado.

Ella le dijo que seguía encerrada en su habitación...

\- Pequeña, esperame aquí por favor – pidió con una sonrisa

¿Quién se atrevería a negarle algo si sonreía de esa manera? Una mujer podría hasta olvidar su propio nombre, por culpa de esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

Albert subió a la recamara de su Tía y tocó la puerta.

\- Vayanse! Dije que no quería ver a nadie! - exclamó la anciana pensando que era un empleado

\- ¿Ni siquiera a mi? - preguntó el rubio abriendo la puerta

Elroy reconoció esa dulce voz y dio la vuelta – William! William mi querido hijo! - exclamó acercandose a su sobrino y abrazandolo cómo nunca antes lo había hecho.

\- Tía – dijo lentamente sonriendo

\- William no sabes cuantas noches soñe con verte y abrazarte nuevamente – confesó llorando y negandose a dejarlo ir

\- Tía la extrañe mucho -

\- Y yo a ti hijo...no sabes cuan feliz me siento... - dijo con la voz quebrada

Los dos pilares Andley se abrazaron y cuando la anciana por fin pudo tranquilizarse. Bajaron en la sala donde Candy los esperaban después de haber hablado con Dorothy.

La rubia alzó la vista y se levantó del mueble. Elroy por primera vez en su vida le dedicó una sonrisa, algo que sorprendió a Candy.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó ella con una reverencia

\- Buenas tardes Candice – dijo la anciana acercandose a ella y después de observarla por unos segundos la abrazó.

Ella correspondió a su abrazo y sonriendo preguntó - ¿ Cómo está señora? -

A la anciana no le sorprendió que la llamara señora, considerando la última conversación que tuvieron las dos – Bien Candice gracias y por favor llamame Tía -

Albert sonrió y estaba seguro que no habría un mejor momento para decirle a su Tía algo que cambiaría la vida de la familia – Tía tenemos algo muy importante que decirle – comentó el rubio tomando la mano de su esposa

\- ¿Qué ocurre William? - preguntó tomando asiento

\- Tía...mi esposa esta esperando un hijo – contestó acariciando el vientre de la rubia

Si a la anciana le hubieran dicho que una peligrosa tormenta se avecinaba, no le hubiera sorprendido tanto cómo la noticia que su sobrino le había dado.

\- Dios mio...un heredero...un heredero Andley – dijo sin poderlo creer – William que dicha hijo -

Abrazó a los rubios y entre lágrimas les agradeció el haberla perdonado. Cuidaría de ese niño con su vida y si era posible viajaría a Europa con ellos, pero nada la iba alejar del pequeño.

Hablaron y estaban por ordenar algunas bebidas cuando, Archie y Annie entraron a la mansión. Cuando las dos amigas se reconocieron a lo lejos corrieron y el pobre archie tuvo que estár detrás de ella por si Annie llegaba a resbalarse.

\- ¡Annie! -

\- ¡Candy! -

Se abrazaron y derramaron lágrimas de felicidad. Cuanto habían extrañado hablar o jugar cómo lo hacían antes.

\- ¿ Y a mi no me vas a saludar gatita? - preguntó Archie arbriendo los brazos

\- Claro mi querido Archie – contestó abrazandolo

\- Candy que alegría verte -

\- Felicidades Archie sé que serás Padre -

\- Gracias gatita – a lo lejos vio a su Tío

\- ¡Tío! - exclamó acercandose al rubio, los dos se abrazaron y Albert palmeó su espalda cuando vio la enorme barriga de Annie

\- Bueno todos tenemos mucho de que hablar y lo haremos en la cena – comentó la anciana

\- ¿Tía, en dónde está George? - ansiaba ver a su mejor amigo

Archie sonrió y con una sonrisa picarona dijo – George está "ocupado", dijo que regresaría en unas horas -

El rubio alzó una ceja, había entendido muy bien la respuesta de su sobrino.

Se sentaron en la mesa y cenaron en familia. Bueno Archie sólo comió un poco ya que le tuvo que dar su porción a su esposa que últimamente comía mucho. Y la rubia sólo un poco de torta y té.

Nunca se cansaría de comer dulces. Al igual que su esposo.

Antes de terminar de cenar, Albert tomó la palabra - Mi hermosa esposa me hizo el honor de casarse conmigo en Europa...y ahora quiero honorar nuestra unión celebrando nuestra boda en la colina de pony.

Los presentes aplaudieron y los felicitaron, en ese momento George entró y su boca se abrió cuando vio a su muchacho tomando la mano de su esposa.

Allbert alzóla vista y se encontró con los ojos de su fiel amigo - ¡George! - exclamó acercandose a él

\- ¡William! - su corazón saltó de felicidad al ver a su muchacho nuevamente, a quien consideraba como a un hijo.

\- Que alegría verte George, ven tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Pero ahora cenemos con la familia -

El bigotón saludó a Candy y la abrazó. El rubio le informó sobre su deseo de casarse en la colina de Pony y la anciana se comprometió con ayudar a Candy con su vestido y preparativos.

La boda se llevaría a cabo en una semana...

 **Al día siguiente**

La rubia se levantó con nauseas y dolor de cabeza, su esposo estuvo ahí para ayudarla y obligarla a tomar un té de limon para calmar su malestar.

Cuando se sintió mejor le pidió a Albert que la llevara al Hogar de Pony deseaba ver a sus madres. Él aceptó pero puso una condición.

Que primero lo acompañe a la ciudad a comprar jugetes y libros para los niños. Ella con gusto aceptó.

Pasaron horas en la ciudad comprando libros, jugetes y souvenirs. Llegaron al Hogar de Pony con el auto lleno de regalos.

La Hermana Maria los recibió con lágrimas en los ojos y la señorita Pony quien alimentaba a un bebé, se asomó a la ventana y la cuchara se le cayó al suelo cuando divisó a su niña.

\- Candy mi niña...que alegría verte después de todos este tiempo – dijo la anciana abrazandola

\- Hermana Maria la extrañé mucho – le fue difícil hablar, las lágrimas quebraban su voz

La señorita Pony salió del hogar y la abrazó – Candy estoy muy feliz de verte otra ves...yo pensé que ya no regresarías -

Se abrazaron y avergonzadas se disculparon con Albert quien sólo observó la escena con una sonrisa. Saludaron al rubio y lo abrazaron, él era parte de la familia desde hace tiempo atrás.

\- Candy ven preparemos una comida – sugirió la hermana Maria

La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pequeña ve, yo me quedaré aquí con los niños – comentó albert señalando las cajas de regalo

\- Está bien Albert -

Ella acompañó a sus madres a la cocina en donde ellas le preguntaron como fue su boda en Europa. Ella contestó a cada una de sus preguntas. Pero una pregunta en particular hizo que retrocediera el tiempo mentalmente.

\- Candy cómo conociste al Sr Andley? - preguntó la hermana Maria

La rubia pensó muy bien en contestar e iba a ser sincera con ellas – Se acuerdan cuando el empleado de los Leagan's nos visitaron y dijieron que querían adoptarme? -

Las mujeres trataron de recordar ese día – Sí lo recordamos, creo que fue una o dos semanas después que adoptaron a Annie -

\- Fue ese día que conocí a Albert – dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas

\- No entendemos Candy -

\- Cuando recibí la carta de Annie me puse muy triste y lloré en la colina. Albert apareció vestido en un kilt y tocando la gaita, me enamoré de él desde ese día. Perdí rastro de él, sin embargo los hilos rojos que nos unen, ha hecho que a lo largo de nuestras vidas nuestros caminos se cruzen -

\- Oh Candy! No cabe duda que ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro -

Abrazaron a la dulce Candy bendiciendola y deseandole lo mejor. Cuando ella les contó sobre la boda que se llevaría a cabo en la colina, nuevamente lloraron de felicidad.

Comieron y hablaron amenamente. Albert y Candy se despidió de las bondadosas mujeres, no sin antes agradecerles por todo.

\- Nuestra Candy es feliz – comentó la señorita Pony

\- Ellos merecen ser felices...

 **Una semana después**

La colina de Pony se vestia de blanco. Las dulce Candy adornaban las mesas, el altar y la entrada. Todos vestian elegantemente, era una boda pequeña y nada excentrico, a pedido de los rubios.

Annie vestia un hermoso vestido lila holgado, desde hace mucho tiempo dejó de usar corsets. La Tía abuela vestía elegantemente y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

George vestia un elegante frac y a su lado lo acompañaba una hermosa rubia, quien era su pareja. Dorothy había sido invitada por parte de los novios.

Tom se sentía incomodo usando terno, pero estaba conciente que no podía ir a la boda vestido de vaquero. Y Albert vestido en su kilt esperaba a lado de George quien sonreia al verlo nervioso.

Todos alzaron la vista cuando Candy hizo su gran entrada, Archie caminaba a su lado, cuando ella le pidió que la entregara en el altar, aceptó sin dudarlo. Dos niños del Hogar de Pony, caminaban junto a ellos mientras tiraban rosas por el camino.

Jimmy le guiñó el ojo a Candy y ella le sonrió. El se había comprometido en cuidar de Klin por ese día. Y el coatí hacia gestos curiosos, aparentemente sabía que este día era muy especial para Candy.

Albert tuvo que parpadear para observarla sin que sus ojos trataran de cerrarse, ante la inmensa luz que rodeaba a su esposa.

Cuando llegaron al altar Archie dijo – Tío sé que es tu esposa, pero aún así te pido que la ames y cuides...para mi Candy es muy especial -

\- La cuidaré con mi vida – aseguró con fervor

Tomó la mano de su esposa y susurró : No hay palabras para describir lo bella que luces hoy...

Candy se sonrojó – Gracias mi principe -

Fue la boda más hermosa que los invitados habían presenciado. No se realizó en una enorme Iglesia, pero en un lugar con un significado muy grande y especial para los esposos. Elroy lloró cuando su sobrino pronunció sus votos y Annie cuando Candy lo hizo. No cabía duda que su amiga estaba completamente enamorada. Por fin la vida le estaba recompensando con creces...

Antes de que la boda termine. Albert y Archie tomaron sus gaitas y tocaron hermosas melodías escocesas. Quizá fue por el emotivo momento, que los dos derramaron una lágrima al recordar a Anthony y Stear.

La matriarca de los Andley lloró al imaginarse a su querido Anthony y Stear tocando a lado de ellos. Cuando la hora del baile llegó el rubio tomó la mano de su esposa y bailó con ella.

\- Soy muy feliz mi principe - dijo sonriendo y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo

\- ¿Aún me consideras **tu principe** ? -

\- Siempre...siempre Albert -

Cuando la boda terminó los dos rubios tomaron un auto, la luna de miel esperaba por ellos. Por el embarazo de Candy sólo viajaron a Florida.

Se prometieron viajar a Europa o África cuando su hijo (a) este lo suficientemente grande para viajar con ellos.

...

Habían pasado casi diez años y los rubios eran más felices que nunca. La llegada de Anthony fue una gran bendición para ellos.

Candy sonrió al recordar como vio a Albert llorar por primera vez cuando tomó a su hijo en sus brazos. Lo bautizaron cómo William Anthony Andley, un niño hermoso, que era identico a su Padre excepto por la nariz respingada.

Se establecieron en Europa entre Inglaterra y Escocia. Elroy le había regalado una mansión a su querido Anthony y pasaban meses en el enorme lugar. Los Padres protestaron ya que no era un regalo adecuado para un niño de 9 años, la anciana ignoró sus quejas y de todas formas, puso el nombre del pequeño en su herencia y propiedades.

El niño tenía el mismo espiritu que su Padre, amaba la naturaleza y pasaba mucho tiempo jugando con las crías de Miena . Aunque Klin era su favorito, el coatí lo seguía a todos lados.

Albert se ocupaba de algunos contratos importantes, pero no cómo antes. Cuando la Tía abuela le informó al Clan que Albert se había casado con Candy, pensaron en desterrarlo de la familia. Elroy se opuso rotundamente y les dijo que si no deseaban tener lazos con los Andley entonces eran libres de poder hacerlo.

Eso es algo que él agradeció, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de volver atrás y separarse de su esposa e hijo. Era muy feliz en Europa y si regresaba a América no sería por negocios, sería por asuntos familiares.

Sentada en la oscuridad observando sus tesoros que los guardaba en un cofre que le fue dado como un regalo cuando dio a luz al heredero de los Andley. Al principio le pareció mucho para ella, pero Albert insistió, le perteneció a su hermana y estaba seguro que de estar con vida, querría a Candy tanto como lo hacían los demás.

Candy le escribía a Annie y sus madres casí todos los días. Y también a Elroy, quien al final terminó quedando encantada por la forma de ser de la rubia.

Annie tuvo a una niña quien era identica a Archie en todo. Era muy educada, delicada y elegante. No podía estár más feliz por su hermana, había madurado tanto y por lo que leía en sus cartas, era muy feliz.

" Dios, soy tan feliz...siempre te agradeceré el haber puesto a Albert en mi camino" susurró admirando a sus tesoros

Se levantó y salió al enorme jardin que era hermoso en primavera, las dulce Candy adornaban el jardin,el paisaje era simplemente perfecto.

Albert había llevado al pequeño Anthony al otro lado del río, le dijieron que sólo tomaría media hora y ya habían pasado horas.

Recostada en el tronco de un arbol pensó en la sugerencia de Albert, en contratar a una empleada para que la ayude con sus deberes. Tenía cinco meses de embarazo y necesitaría ayuda.

Lloraba al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su vientre, era muy afortunada. Pronto tendría en sus brazos a una pequeña parte de ella y Albert.

Daba gracias a Dios que sus hijos tengan lo que añoró cuando era una niña. Una familia...una familia rodeada de amor.

En ese momento el sol iluminó el paisaje, el viento se llevaba consigo las hojas caidas de los arboles, y un hermoso arco iris se formó en el cielo.

Dio la vuelta cuando escuchó una melodiosa y dulce voz – Pequeña eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras -

\- ¡Mi principe! - exclamó corriendo hacia él.

Albert la recibió con los brazos abiertos. La había observado a lo lejos y cómo su hijo estaba dormido, lo acostó en su habitación.

\- Pequeña no llores – dijo secando las lágrimas de su esposa

\- Son lágrimas de felicidad – añadió – Te amo bert -

\- Yo mucho más...te he amado por muchos años y lo haré por siempre – se besaron con amor y abrazados admiraron el atardecer.

...

" Yo preparé tres amores para Candy: Un primer amor delicado y efímero, un amor ardiente y un dulce amor destinado/ definitivo" Kyoko Mizuki *

...

 **Y esto es todo chicas, este fic ha llegado a su fin. Espero que este epílogo sea del agrado de ustedes.**

 **Este fic fue hecho como un regalo para Albert y la verdad es que me gusta el resultado. He disfrutado mucho escribir algo tan especial como lo es esta historia.**

 *** Aquellas palabras fueron dichas por Mizuki, y creo que esa frase habla por si sola.**

 **Quiero agradecer a :**

 **Friditas – haha a eliza la despacharon ni la Tía la soporta**

 **Skarlett Northman – no incluí mucho a Eliza porque no deseaba amargar este dulce fic, sólo me conformo con saberla lejos de los rubios**

 **Luz – El guapo Archie aparte de elegante es inteligente y un buen Padre de familia.**

 **Sayuri1707 - Gracias por tu review y también por agregar mi historia en tu favorito, espero que te guste este capítulo**

 **Ariscereth – La tía es muy feliz con el hijo de mis rubios**

 **Glenda – Gracias linda siempre muy amable y espero que este capítulo te haga soñar**

 **Amigocha – No te preocupes que ellos son muy felices con su pequeño**

 **Brigge – Gracias por añadir mi historia en tu lista de favoritos**

 **Guest – Muchas gracias por tus palabras, subo estas historias con el simple afan de entretenerlas**

 **Keyla1302 – Aquí les dejo el epílogo, espero que te guste**

 **Reeka21 – I wanna thank you again for your review, it makes me happy to know that you find it beautiful. I really hope you like the epílogue. Enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.**

 **Sayuri1707- he recibido tu mensaje y puedo asegurarte que mis rubios viven en Europa y no América. Y sobre el consejo, una vez casados, no hay marcha atrás y el consejo al ver que no podían hacer nada ( al final la tia abuela los apoyó) los dejaron en paz. Albert aún apoya a su familia con los negocios, pero ya no cómo antes. Albert vive feliz a lado de Candy y su hijo.**

 **Gracias chicas por seguir mi historia. Saludos**


End file.
